Naturally
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: It all happened naturally from the begining, their immediate connection and the bond that was formed. It happened the way it was supposed to, in their own time...naturally. It's a love affair of their heart, body and soul and it does contain slash...if this bothers you please don't continue.


_I do not own NCIS...if I did, the funI could have! I'm only playing with them for awhile and will return them happy, sated and all squeaky clean!_

If you had been lucky enough to be at their first meeting, you would have seen the sparks that flew between the two men. The connection was instant and binding, though through the years it had been tested.

They had survived death many times over, survived memory loss and even a mideviel disease. Through it all they grew stronger together, they began to rely on each other for support and comfort and found that their first thought was of each other when things happened whether good or bad.

They began to spend more time in each other's company needing the connection between them. If anyone around them noticed the change, they said nothing for it seemed natural somehow. They were two halves of a whole, even if they were clueless about it.

Their first kiss happened much in the same way, naturally. He was standing at the counter waiting for the coffee to finish reading the paper, they both went to reach for the mug and as their fingers brushed one another a current rushed between them. Their lips met and once again their relationship changed and neither one thought anything about the fact that they were both men.

They took it slowly, each having their own reasons why, but they both wanted this new relationship to succeed. They talked about everything and opened up even more, those who didn't know them would have been surprised at their conversations.

But for those that knew the two of them understood. One of the pair had experienced the loss of his greatest treasures and tried to replace that with look alikes only to have that fail. His heart was bruised and battered but knew that this time it was different, and it was safe to open up.

The other man had never really known love. Left to his own devices from a very young age he never felt that connection. It wasn't for lack of trying, but he searched for it in all the wrong places and was too guarded with his heart. His heart was shy and scared but knew that this time it was real and he could give his heart away.

Their friends surrounded the two men, protecting them from any that would hurt them or try to tear them apart. Any fool could see they were far better together than separate, they fit together seamlessly. They went on dates and found other things that they could share together.

The one man's basement was no longer a solitary refuge, but became a place where he shared his love of woodwork and building with his hands. Together they built shelves and fixed doors, their hands working together to create.

Still they took things slowly, their mutual desire and passion growing stronger, but again they wanted more than just a quick release, but it was getting harder to stop. Still they both agreed it was worth it, that what they had was amazing and needed to be treated as such.

The first time they uttered the words "I love you" it was tender and complete. Blue eyes met green, both lost in each other and nearly at the exact same moment the words were spoken, and then sealed with a kiss.

Their first Christmas was coming up, both trying to think of the perfect gift for the other. Excited and nervous all at the same time, neither one of them had really celebrated the holidays in many years so they wanted this one to be perfect.

The days flew by and many shopping trips later it seemed that they had it well in hand and that they had found what they were looking for.

Christmas Eve found them sitting in front of the fire as close to one another as they could. Excited and nervous about the gifts they had purchased for one another. They'd already decided to have their Christmas tonight as the team was getting together tomorrow for a celebration.

The younger man got up and smiled, gathering his gifts for the man he loved, the older man following suit. As they started opening them you could see how well they knew one another and how heartfelt each gift was. Special books, tools, and movies were among some of them.

But they had each held one package back, the special one that meant even more than words could say. As they brought out these gifts you could see the look on their faces as they noticed the boxes were nearly identical.

Surely not they both thought. They laughed it off and shook their heads. They exchanged the boxes and began opening them looking at each other through lowered eyes desperate to see the reaction. As they both pulled the lid off their respective boxes, they both gasped as they pulled out ring boxes.

Their eyes met as they smiled, each knowing what was in the boxes before them. Two rings, picked out separately for each other, a way to show the world their love and commitment. Without any words being said they handed each other their box and their eyes never leaving one another took out the rings and placed them on each other's fingers. They belonged to one another.

Their lips met and this time there was no stopping the desire and need for one another. They parted, their breathing ragged and hearts pounding. Without a word the older man stood and held out his hand to the younger man.

Hand in hand, they climbed the stairs to the bedroom ready to take the next step together as they'd done throughout their journey.

As they entered the bedroom, their bodies gravitated towards each other of their own accord, a hand reaches to pull them closer allowing no space between them. Their lips meet their kissing becoming more fevered by the moment.

Hands find their way to buttons and shirts are removed, chest pressed together. A sigh is heard as finally they are skin to skin and suddenly that's not enough. They want more; they need more and begin to devour one another.

Their hands tear at one another's pants, pushing them down without finesse or grace just need, desire and passion that had been held in check for too long. As they finally make it the bed both gloriously naked, they begin to explore each other, admiring and loving each other's bodies with their hands and mouths making sure to touch and taste every inch. Their breathing is labored as their desire escalates neither wanting to give in to release yet.

Their mouths meet again, tongues dancing with one another and claiming each other's mouth. And for the first time words are spoken.

"I want to make love to you." The other man's response is instant and sure.

"God… yes-" The rest of his answer is lost as his mouth was claimed. His hand stroked the other man's chest tweaking both pebbled nipples in its wake. The younger man's back arched into the touch silently begging for more. He let his hand trail down the man's abs, stopping to caress his hip. He continued down the other man's thigh making sure his fingers came a hairs breadth near the throbbing cock. He watched as the younger man tried to control his breathing as he continued the assault on his body beneath him.

This was the man he loved more than mere words could say and now the man was his, as that feeling surged through him, he silently gave thanks for being allowed to have the love of the man under him.

He reached for the lube out of the nightstand, coating his fingers with a generous amount. With his other hand he lifted one of the younger man's legs placing the foot by his ass allowing him a better vantage point. He then stroked up the other man's leg and back up his thigh grazing down the length of the man's hard cock. The other man gasped as he pulled firmly on his sac.

He took his lubed fingers and brought them to the younger man's puckered hole and began rubbing them around the entrance. The dual sensations were causing the man beneath him to moan and gasp begging for more. He slid his fingers part way in and then back out. Opening his fingers slightly as he continued to push inside, again letting his fingers work in and out, then back and forth in a scissor motion. When he felt the muscle was stretched enough he lubed his own cock and gave it a squeeze at the base, trying to hold off the release.

Guiding his cock to the younger man's entrance he slowly began to push, inch by inch allowing the other man time to adjust to his girth. He was unprepared for the sensations that were assaulting his dick; it was so tight and hot. He could feel the tightness pulsing around him as he filled his lover. He'd never felt anything like it.

He leaned down to kiss the younger man, wanting to find a way to express all the emotions that were coursing through him. He was never so thankful, than at that moment, how well they were able to read each other, he was certain he'd never be able to put into words what he was feeling.

He began to slowly move, pulling nearly all the way out and sliding all the way back in. He could tell when he hit the younger man's prostate as the body beneath him arched up and nearly threw him off. He began thrusting in earnest, not sure how long he'd be able to hold off his release.

It felt too incredible their bodies joined and the sensation was causing his control to fade away. He trailed kisses down his lover's jaw and neck as he continued pounding into the younger man's ass, the moans and gasps feeding the beast with in him and making him want more. He took the other man's cock in his hand and began stroking, running his thumb over the head and pressing into the slit smearing the pre- cum.

He could feel the other man's release drawing near, he wanted to give the same kind of pleasure that pleasure that he was receiving. He stroked the cock in his hand faster, gripping tighter as he felt the younger man's release poor out and his own name screamed into the air. That was all it took and he followed right behind, his lovers name on his lips.

Collapsing on top of the body under him, both of them struggling for air, he managed to pull out of and grab a warm washcloth to clean them up. Snuggling down together on the bed and pulling the younger man tightly to him right where he belonged, in his arms, he whispered in his lover's ear. "I love you, Tony."

Tony pulled the arms tighter around him. "I love you too, Jethro."

There was only one thing that would make this more perfect, and that was this being how it was every day and night. Falling asleep and waking up together and making love anytime they wanted. He wanted that and there was only one way that was going to happen.

"Move in with me, I want this all the time. I want to go to sleep with you beside me and wake up with you in my arms. I want to make love to you anytime we can. And I don't want to be without you. Please."

Tony turned in his arms to look into his eyes, and words weren't needed. The answer was clear in the green eyes.

"There's no place else I want to be. This is home, where ever you are." Their lips met and conveyed every emotion they were feeling through the kiss. Holding each other tightly and fitting together as they always have.

Naturally.


End file.
